The Double Life of Sarah Saturday
by kelskassis99
Summary: You'd think that being an all-powerful magician and Demigod would make life a bit easier, right? Well, you'd be wrong, it just makes it a whole lot harder to control yourself and not turn your best friend to a pile of sand. OH, did i mention my dad is the Greek war god and that my mom was exiled from the house of life! Yeah, i doubt i can get out of this with a doctors note...
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOO READERRRSSS…..! Kelsey here! This is my third Kane Chronicles fanfic, and if you HAVE read my Combining Magic FanFiction, this will make a whole lot more sense. So I do recommend reading that first. Okay so, anyway, this has to do with my OC Sarah Saturday: half magician, half Demi-god, and her adventures in her crazy double life. Soooooo, ENJOY!**

Chapter 1:

I had chosen not to go with Annabeth, Percy, and the others for the picnic with the Kane's. I was still too embarrassed at how I reacted to the whole magician/Demi-god thing. I mean, I acted kind of like a five year old. Zack would never admit it, but I'm sure he was just as shocked at how I was acting.

Then there is the situation with my mother. She didn't want me to go to the camp, or Brooklyn House for that matter. She said something about her being exiled from the House of life, which I was still confused about, and she didn't want me to be a part of it. She also didn't want to admit that there were Greek gods as well. She told me that if I went to camp, don't bother to go back home, because I wouldn't be welcomed. I thought it was harsh, even for my mother. My mother was mean, she was selfish, and she was vain. Like the evil queen in _Snow White_, minus the poisonous apples and seven dwarves. But she had never told me to never return home.

I was sitting on the top of the hill at Camp Half-blood, hoping for some miracle, that this wasn't real. I was just sitting there, mindlessly staring into space when a voice called to me.

"Sarah!" Zack yelled to me as he jogged up the hill. My heart skipped a little beat, yes Zack and I were friends, but lately I had been feeling something else. But it didn't matter, he wouldn't want to date me anyway, I was 'the freak' now. Did I think Zack was good looking, hell yes! He looked like Niall from one direction, maybe even cuter, with dark roots, blonde hair, instead of blue eyes he had dark chocolate brown. All the girls keep looking at him, Drew especially. Zack had been placed as a son of Hephaestus. And to think, we grew up together, our moms were best friends, and now so are we.

"Oh, hey Zack" I said, regrouping myself.

"What are you doing up here? You know what time it is." He said, nudging me with his shoulder. I smiled a little.

"I know, dinner. I was just, thinking." I said.

"Well, stop thinking and let's go. I'm going to sit with you tonight." He gave me his hand to pull me to my feet. I grabbed on and he pulled me up.

"You know that's against rules. So, how's life in the Hephaestus cabin?" I said, elbowing him.

"Then I'll break them. Oh you know; I have a knack for building things, so it's all pretty easy. My new 'brothers and sisters' are pretty cool too." He paused, "How about the Ares cabin?"

"Don't even get me started, this morning Clarisse trashed all of her own things and told Chiron I did it. I told him what really happened, he's now going to talk to Clarisse and I'll most likely get pounded, I'll be sure to include you in my will." I explained.

"Don't worry because if that happens; I'll be right there getting pounded with you." I laughed.

"Are you sure about that? Clarisse is like a bull, a psychotic bull." I reminded him. Zack nodded his head.

"What are best friends for?"

"That's very true, but seriously, I'll deal with Clarisse myself." The truth was; I felt fireworks erupt inside of me at the thought of Zack defending me.

"Sarah, I've known you forever, and with that, I know you aren't very strong." I playfully punched his arm.

"What, you don't think I can stand up to someone three times the size of me? Yeah, probably not." We both laughed; finally we reached the dining hall. Don't even get me started about the food, it was amazing.

I always get the same thing at dinner, my grandma's macaroni and cheese, or Chinese food (which I am in LOVE with). General Tsao Chicken, Pork Lo Mein, fried dumplings, Mmm… Instantly a platter of those foods appeared, along with my favorite soda, Dr. Pepper. I got up and scraped a portion of my Lo Mein into the pit for offerings to the gods. Then I sat back down at the Ares table. Sure enough, when nobody was paying attention, Zack ran over and sat down across from me.

"Hey Sarah, we're going to switch beds okay?" Clarisse said as she sat down across from me. I had somehow managed to get the comfiest bed in the cabin.

"Um, I like the bed I have, sorry Clarisse." I replied.

"No, we are _going_ to switch, you don't have a say."

"I'm not going to switch Clarisse; you can put your bull hide somewhere else." After I said it, I knew I was in trouble. Clarisse punched me in the gut so hard, I flipped over my seat. Zack got up and ran to my side.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I feel like rainbows and unicorns!" I said sarcastically. He pulled me to my feet then turned to Clarisse.

"Sarah isn't going to switch Clarisse, end of story." Clarisse pulled her electric spear from out of nowhere. I stepped in between them just as Clarisse went to strike. The spear hit me on the hip bone. It stung… a lot. But my instincts took over. She came to strike again, but this time I ducked and swung my leg around to knock her off her feet.

Clarisse hit the ground with a _thunk_. The Ares kids liked that for some reason, they all clapped and whooped. Great, I made friends with the mean kids. But Clarisse wasn't done with her tricks, she stumbled to her feet and then, she head-butted me. I fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I know, a dumb way to go down.

The last thing I heard was Zack's panicked voice, "Somebody help!"

**Ooooo…. CLIFHANGER! For those who haven't read Combining Magic, it's a total me thing to do. So get used to it. How'd you all like it? Love it? Virtually hit it with a brick? Let me know. I need 5 reviews in order for you guys to get chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! I'm going gangsta! Nah, Just kidding. I could never do that to you innocent people. Maybe to my bratty sister, or the bitches at school, but never to you poor readers. So thank ya'll for reviewing last chapter. You people never cease to amaze me! So here's chapter two.**

Chapter 2:

As soon as I was lifted into the air I began to have the sensational feeling of sea sickness. Sarcasm, for those who didn't understand. I felt like my insides were stirring, which was true. I had a pounding headache, and an Apollo member told Zack to carry me to the Big House I'm pretty sure. Jeez, seems like I'm a damsel in distress more often than I thought, and Zack just happens to be my knight in shining armor, always having to scoop me up and carry me somewhere. Not that I didn't mind it, are you freakin kidding, I had butterflies just from being near him, so you can imagine my heart did an advanced/intermediate tap dance when he scooped me up.

"Sarah, can you hear me?" Zack asked as he set me on the bed in the infirmary.

I moaned in response.

"Sarah, I need a verbal answer from you."

"Fine, but my head hurts like hell." I said.

"I'll get you an icepack. One of those Apollo kids is supposed to come down here." Zack patted my hand and walked to get the ice. What a very un-Zack gesture.

Zack came back a few moments later with my ice pack. "Well, it's about time! I ain't getting any younger!" I said with sarcasm. Yup; sarcasm, that's the way to be.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure not to freeze your face." Zack said, before, well freezing my face.

"Zack, you are freezing my face!" I screeched.

"But that was the point."

"Touché." One of the Apollo nurses came in and asked Zack to leave the room.

"Okay, take this. This should heal you up nicely." The Apollo girl handed me a cup with what looked like… apple juice? Maple syrup? I didn't know, but I took a sip, and instantly I tasted the most wonderful taste, the taste of my grandmother's famous double chocolate peanut butter chip brownies. I tingled from head to toe. My head started to feel great, and I didn't feel sick to my stomach anymore.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Nectar, it's a fast healer. But you can't take too much of it, unless you have a death wish that is." The girl sounded completely and utterly serious.

"Oh. Why did it taste like brownies then?" I asked.

"It tastes different to everybody, it tends to appeal to the taste buds, so to say." The girls' phone rang, and she excused herself. I got up and walked out of the big house, where Zack waited for me.

"How do you feel?" Zack asked me.

"Like I could run a mile!" I glowed.

"Well that's good, but I'll still bet you to the shore." I was about to say something, but Zack was already off. I reluctantly ran after him, and reached the beach a few seconds after.

"That wasn't fair, you cheated!" I proclaimed.

"Did not!" Zack said with false innocence.

"You suck at lying." I jabbed a finger at his muscular chest.

"That may be true, but I'm still faster than you." I rolled my eyes in faux annoyance.

"Oh yeah, sure, whatever allows you to sleep at night." Zack sat down on the sand and I sat right there next to him. We were so close; there was less than an inch between us. I laid back and looked at the stars.

"Oh look, Zack, make a wish!" I said quickly.

"Sarah, I know there isn't a shooting star." Okay, so I lied, but Zack lay down next to me on the soft sand, I pointed out some constellations. I only knew a few, but it still intrigued Zack. Then, the miraculous happened.

A shooting star shot across the sky. I closed my eyes and made a wish. When I opened my eyes, I realized Zack had done the same.

"So, what did you wish for?" Zack asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I am not telling you, otherwise it won't come true." I whined.

"I'll tell you mine."

"Interesting, but not a chance." I answered.

"C'mon Sarah." Zack whined. I put my face up close to his.

"NO."

All of a sudden, Zack leaned in and, I could smell his old spice cologne. Was this really happening? I leaned in too, turning my head, out lips were centimeters apart from each other, when a loud sound jolted us back to reality. I quickly got to my feet to see Tyson, clapping his hands as a meteor shower passed over head. I must have blushed fifty shades of red. But Zack just nonchalant said good night, with his usual crooked smile, like nothing had happened at all.

Little did he know, he had almost made my wish come true.

**Hello, so what did you all think? **_**Huh**_**, huh… Anyone forming ideas in their brains about what will happen next? Well, I must say, darn that Tyson, darn him! Well, if one of you guys can think of a good pet name for this hopefully to be couple *cough, cough*, I will be sure to give you credit. So I'm going to need 7 more reviews, for you guys to get chapter 3.**

**-KELS 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my jeepers! It's been a bit since I've updated this story, so I decided, eh, why not? So, if you are reading Combining Magic as well, you'll understand this more. There's um, a surprise, if you haven't. well, enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

After the night when I thought Zack was going to kiss me, I was a little bit, um… jumpy around him? I guess it made me more freaked out than him, because he acted as if everything were normal.

So when Sadie called me the next morning asking if I would come stay at Brooklyn House for a bit, I was quite relieved to get some space from Zack. Of course, he's still my best friend, but I feel like things have gotten awkward―for me anyway.

She also mentioned something about both of us going to a skate place to catch a monster, that, I wasn't so excited for, but hey, I loved to skate, so why not?

Honestly, I didn't know she'd invited Zack as well until we were standing together with Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel. We were going to go and meet Walt, Sadie, Zia, and Carter at 'the Groovy Skate Lounge', what a corny name right? Well, I had my doubts, but I started to relax, then Zack decided to talk.

"Do you know how to skate?" he asked me.

"Yeah, my mom used to take me all the time before… you know." I replied. "You?"

"Nah, wanna teach me?" He gave me his crooked smile, which basically melted my heart.

"Sure, it's really easy." I replied, forcing myself to smile, though I'm sure it looked like a grimace.

"Good, any ideas about this monster we're looking for?" he asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that? We've been at camp what― a week? How am I supposed to know? I've only had so many monster classes." Okay, maybe it was a little harsh. I just blurted it out, don't judge. But anyway, he didn't reply after, so, I guess he took it the wrong way too.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be a jerk, just, nerves… I guess." I said after a minute. I suddenly got an interest in my shoes.

"It's okay, I guess I understand…. 2nd monster and all." I knew he didn't by it, but he let it drop, thankfully. We didn't talk again for a bit, not in the car ride, not when we were talking to Hazel and Frank. The only time we talked after, was when I took his hand and led him to go get skates.

"So, how long have you been skating, why didn't I know about this hidden talent, hmm?" He asked with another grin.

"I don't know, I didn't think it was important really. I would have to say I've been skating since after I could walk, roughly." I replied. We were still holding hands, but he didn't pull away, which left me a little fuzzy as we skated.

"I have a secret talent too. I just happen to be a half-blood." He said sarcastically.

"You're what now?" I said, following his game.

"I'm half god. Isn't that cool?"

"Really, because I'm half god, and an Egyptian magician. Beat that!" I gave a faux laugh.

"Now, now. No need to rub it in that you're stronger than me on the magic half." He looked down.

"Yeah, but not actual strength wise, you know that for a fact." I said, he looked up at me and smiled. Did I mention how much I love his smile?

"That's true, too. Though you might be able to beat me now that your father is Ares, and you're an all powerful Magician of the House of Life."

"I doubt it. My father hasn't tried to speak to me, give me any sign yet. I guess he's just looking for me to do something that will please him." I said, it was my turn to look down at the polished wood floor.

"I doubt it, in my book; you're too brave not to notice." He said, I was glad I was looking at the ground so he didn't see me blush.

"Thanks," that was pretty much the end of the conversation. After that, I don't remember much, going to fight the Manticore, rushing out the mortals, Blablabla. The only part I remembered was rushing to find Zack, who was slumped up against a wall, his neck dripping blood.

I pretty much panicked; the gods only know how bad it was. I thought he was a goner, my best friend, gone. But then he woke up and asked why the nectar I game him tasted like Pepperoni pizza. Before I could do anything, my heart took over and I kissed him, while basically tackling him to the ground. He didn't pull away either, in fact, he kissed me back, which completely surprised me. Then Sadie Kane ruined it. Go figure.

"I knew this day would come!" she clapped in applause, and then everyone laughed at her annoyance, I hoped anyway.

"Sorry." I whispered, looking down and smiling to myself.

"Uh… it's okay." He blushed bright red. I was so thankful to be going to Brooklyn House tonight. That would give me a few days to clear my confused head. Right?

After Sadie stopped giggling, we parted, Demi-gods to Half-blood Hill, the rest of us to Brooklyn House. Zack didn't say anything to me as I left, which somewhat bothered me.

"Oh, Sarah, I knew this day would come!" Sadie squealed.

I didn't say anything.

"Sadie, leave her alone, it wasn't a complete thought, she just did it, it felt right. Right Sarah?" Zia said. I appreciated her sticking up for me.

"Yeah," is all I said the entire car ride? Even when Sadie went on, and on about how Zack and I made 'such a cute couple!' and that our pet name should be Zarah. I wanted to vomit. She was driving me crazy.

"Sadie! Just leave her be!" Zia finally said, though I doubt she said it because she was sticking up for me, I had a feeling she was just as annoyed as I was.

When the car stopped, I got out, slammed the door, and walked up to the door of Brooklyn House. I didn't even hesitate, I lifted my hand, and the door blew to pieces, I didn't care, I just kept walking. I could hear Sadie, Walt, Carter, and Zia gasp behind me.

Of course I knew that pulling a spell like that was supposed to be tiring. I didn't even know what kind of spell it was, I just… did it. It was involuntary. A pit in my stomach just told me it was right. And to top it off, I've never done a spell before, and I wasn't one bit tired. But then again, I have ADHD and Dyslexia. I'm usually never tired. But that should have tired me out, I'm sure of that.

I stopped abruptly when I realized Carter and Sadie were probably looking at me for an explanation.

Carter started to say, "What the heck was―"

"That was awesome! How did you know the Ha-di spell?" Sadie asked.

"I didn't…" I started, "I just was angry, and when I lifted my hand up, the door exploded."

"Well, this will be easier than I thought it would." Zia said.

"Well, first we need to find what type of magician she is, like Carter's a combat magician, Zia, you're a fire elementals, I'm a Sau, and Sadie's great with reading Ancient Egyptian and casting spells. Sorry Sadie, I don't exactly know what that's called." Walt explained.

"Now that I think about it, I don't either." Sadie laughed, and I got angry at her all over again.

"Are you the least bit tired from casting that spell?" Carter asked.

"No, I feel perfectly fine, which I'm guessing is weird, right?" I asked.

"Very weird, Sadie still gets a little tired from casting that spell too many times, on her first, she almost collapsed." Carter explained, "And you're not even a full magician."

"Gee, thanks…"

"No offense, but, you're also a Demi-god. So you have two extremely powerful backgrounds, because one parent is a god, the other must be a powerful magician." Zia added.

"Just… great," I huffed out a bunch of air that had gathered in my chest, "Where can I sleep, it's getting late, I want to sleep." I must have sounded grouchy. But, Sadie led me to a room a few doors down from her own. My duffle bag was still slung over my shoulder, and as I entered my room, I dropped it to the ground. First off, the room was gigantic. A balcony type window stared out at the East river, overlooking Manhattan. A large bohemian style bed was against one wall, a door that must have led to a bathroom right across from it. The walls were Royal purple, my favorite color. The floor was polished wood, and a group of colorful lights made a music note on the ceiling. A mini fridge sat next to a desk on the side with the large window, and a bookshelf― with _all_ my books from home was on the side of the bed.

"This is…. Incredible..." I said.

"Yeah, all the rooms apply to the owner's taste. My room has red walls and a grey carpet floor with a giant waterbed. And my closet reloads with all the cloths from the new season, before it even comes out. Carter's is no doubt a geek room. I don't pay attention" Sadie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I just forgot that I was mad at you. Congratulations for distracting me." I said.

"Oh… because of when you kissed Zack." She nodded her head like this just occurred to her, "You know, I'm no expert, but he seems to like you a lot."

"No he doesn't." I said. Sadie must have realized there was no arguing.

"Okay, well, sleep well." Then she walked out of the room and closed my door behind her.

This was going to be my new home… well, my second new home anyway. I shut my eyes, and thankfully, had a dreamless sleep.

**So, what did you guys think? You guys want more Zarah? I know I do… Any who, I need 8 reviews, that means I'll be at twenty reviews for this FanFiction. Well, one day I was bored, and I just happened to draw what Sarah might look like. It came out… ok I guess, I'm no artist. I think I'll put it as the cover of this story. And I'm going to put this in the crossover section.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! Here's chapter four! And, yes, we have a slightly long chapter today! So, uh, enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

I woke up the next morning to find my clothes were picking themselves out and hanging themselves up on the door. My eyes were wide, how would you feel if you woke you and skinny jeans were walking to your bathroom, followed by hi-tops that were hopping behind them? It was weird, it was strange, and it was horrifying, all for about a moment. Then I got out of bed and trudged to the bathroom and slipped on the clothes. The top I was wearing was a flowing white tank-top that had a shimmery gold Per-Ankh symbol on it. I tied up the Hi-tops and threw my hair into a messy bun, applying a bit of eyeliner to my bottom lids and adding mascara to my top lashes.

Then, when I was completely ready, I zoomed down the stairs, only to bump into another initiate. I believe his name was Sean, but I wasn't sure.

"Sorry," I managed, and then I passed by and waltzed into the kitchen to find Sadie. She saw me and tossed me an apple. I took a bite of it and swallowed.

"So what's first today?" I said.

"Well, it's time you got the complete tour." Sadie answered, searching through the gigantic refrigerator.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I pulled Sadie by the wrist, but she was stronger than she looked.

"Eat first, tour later." Then she went back to rummaging through cabinets and drawers and such.

"Well, hurry up. I'm not here to watch you eat, I'm here to learn about my magician side." I complained. Sadie turned around and gave me an annoyed look.

"You're lucky I'm even up this early." She pointed to the clock, which currently said 9:04 am.

"You're kidding right? How late do you sleep Sadie?" I asked, staring at her like she had horns growing out of her head (not that I didn't see Satyrs at camp, but their half-goat).

"Around 11 on a good day, I'm a late sleeper." Sadie shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, you think?" Sadie laughed.

"Uh-huh. Okay, I hope you aren't scared of Albino crocodiles?"

"Of what?" I asked; my face completely blank.

Sadie chuckled, "Never mind, he's not going to eat you, most likely…" I hoped she was joking about there being a giant albino crocodile, but I realized that the chances of Sadie joking about crocodiles were slim to nothing.

Without warning, Sadie threw away her bagel and waltzed through the opposite kitchen door. I threw away what was left of my apple and jogged to keep up with her.

"You know, you could tell me before you start the 'tour'." I complained when I caught up with her.

"Sorry, I do that, a lot." She nodded her head and stared into space.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Sadie; the tour?! You're supposed to be showing me where I'll be living 3 and half days a week." Sadie looked at me and shook her head.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Sarah, I didn't get much sleep last night." She paused, "Let's go. It's time you met Philip."

I was really hoping Philip was a cute boy, but no such luck, 'Philip' was an albino crocodile.

I screamed; don't ask me why, but for some strange reason, I was terrified of large reptiles. They were large, scaly, and didn't brush their teeth after they fed on defenseless smaller animals.

"Don't worry, he won't eat you, he only eats our enemies, and monsters that try to invade the mansion. He's friendly," Sadie said, then she crouched down at the side of the pool, Philip swam over to the edge and Sadie pet the top of his head.

"Sarah, meet Philip of Macedonia. Philip, meet Sarah." The crocodile gave me what I hoped was his attempt at a smile. I stood my ground as far away as I could get.

"Hello… Philip…" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Sarah, you are pathetic." Sadie grinned at me like I was an amusing dog. I mimicked her grin with a sarcastic raise of my eyebrows.

"Gee, thanks. I love to be called pathetic by my so-called friends." I rolled my eyes and Sadie cackled.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. Wait till you meet Khufu." Sadie said.

"Please tell me he's not an orange crocodile?" I asked.

"Even better, come on." Sadie grabbed my wrist and pulled me along till we reached her brother's room.

"Carter! Open up!" Sadie pounded on the door until her brother came to the door, still in his PJ's; a mustache was drawn on his face.

Sadie laughed and pointed at her brother, "Hey Carter, just because you can't grow a mustache doesn't mean you have to draw one on."

"Felix!" Carter yelled, and then he walked out of his room to find the nine year old. I heard his girlfriend, Zia, say, "Carter, nice mustache." Then she laughed.

"Hey Sarah, how was your first night here? Any Ba travel?" Zia asked when she spotted us.

"Ba what?" I asked.

"When a part of your soul journeys through the Duat, and you appear to be in other places." Zia explained.

"No, none of that," I said.

"Then you're lucky. It sucks." Zia explained before continuing down the hallway.

"Khufu, come out, come out wherever you are…" Sadie sang. Then, a large hairy baboon walked out of the bathroom with a Justin Bieber singing toothbrush in his hand.

"Khufu's a baboon?" I asked, though it was clearly obvious.

"No he's a penguin. No duh he's a baboon! Well, we do have penguins here occasionally, but―"

"Penguins? My gods this place is weirder than I thought…" I muttered.

"Yeah, that's courtesy of Felix, who has an obsession with the flightless birds." Sadie explained.

"Agh!" Khufu the baboon said, or yelled, or… never mind.

Surprisingly I understood him, he said, "Hello, does your name end in O?"

"Hi, I'm Sarah, and no… my name doesn't end in O." I replied.

"You can understand him?" Sadie asked, clearly mystified that I can speak baboon as well as I can speak English and ancient Greek.

"Uh, yeah. Is that normal?" I asked.

"Nothing is normal around here Sarah." Sadie said.

"So it seems." I walked over to Khufu, who gave me a smile full of razor-sharp fangs. Yeah, I'm scared of friendly crocodiles, but not of a large baboon with kitchen knives for teeth. Makes all the sense in the world, right?

"Hi, I'm going to be living here for a few days a week. So, don't eat me or anything." I told him.

"Agh! Agh! Agh!" he yelled.

"What'd he say?" Sadie asked.

"He says, 'my name is Khufu, I am very strong. Do you have any flamingos?' whatever that means."

"Khufu has strange eating habits, for instance, he won't eat anything that doesn't end in 'o', as in, Cheerios, Cheeto's, Doritos, Spaghetti-o's, Flamingo's. The list goes on and on." I looked at Khufu, and he gave me another smile.

"Okay then…" I said, taking a small step back.

After Khufu showed me all the tricks he can do, he took a bow.

"He's amazing…" I said in wonderment.

"Hey, you already have Zack, don't get a crush on the baboon too." chided Sadie sarcastically. Though it was a joke, I blushed at Zack's name. I still didn't know what to do about him.

"Oh yes, because a baboon can compare to a cute Demi-god."

"I know; Khufu is sooo sexy…" Sadie said and rolled her eyes.

Khufu made an offended, "Agh." Not going to translate. You don't want to know.

After we left Khufu, laughing hysterically, we toured the rest of the mansion, the Practice room, which was the size of a basketball court. The library, which I had already seen, the great room, etc, etc.

"So, what now?" I asked Sadie.

"I think it's time you met Amos, got your own wand, magicians box, staff." I nodded, kind of excitedly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaimed. Sadie led us to the roof of the mansion. And the weirdest pet of all was there.

"Oh my Gods! What is _that_?" I squeaked. In front of us loomed a giant lion/bird hybrid.

"Oh that's just Freak, he's a griffin, he's Carter's pet. He doesn't usually eat people, just Thanksgiving roasted turkeys." Okay, albino crocodiles, baboons with weird eating habits, occasional penguins, turkey eating griffins, just your average zoo.

"We got to wait for an auspicious moment to open a portal to the First Nome." Sadie said, pulling out her cell phone.

"So, when's an auspicious―" Sadie put her finger up to shut me up. Literally, I found that I couldn't open my lips to talk.

"Mmm! Mmmm! Mm!" I tried to say, "Sadie Kane! Undo this spell before I drop kick you off this mansion!" but it didn't work, she scrolled through her cell-phone until she seemed pleased.

Finally, I found that my lips weren't sealed shut. "The next auspicious moment is in 3, 2, and 1!" Sadie took out her wand and a swirling vortex of sand appeared in front of us.

"Jeez, this place can't get any weirder." I muttered.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We jump in, that's what." With that, we jumped through the portal. When we came out, we crashed through a giant tree… in Egypt. To be more specific, in front of the First Nome.

"We―we were just in New York! How are we in Egypt?!" I cried.

"A portal can take you anywhere fast; we just traveled through the Duat. Now, to the First Nome!" Sadie marched ahead with her head held high, up to the Sphinx.

"This tunnel used to be closed, but when we defeated Apophis a few months ago, this tunnel was forced open. It leads right into the throne room. Funny thing being, my brother is pharaoh but he's never here, he's running the 21st Nome back home." Sadie laughed, like the thought of her brother being the all-powerful pharaoh was still hilarious.

"So, how do we get in?" I asked.

"Watch and learn Sarah Saturday, watch and learn." She put her hand to the Sphinx, and then dragged her hand across like it was a giant I-phone. Instantly at her touch, t door quietly swung open. Sadie looked around, but nobody was looking, in fact only a few people were around, and she stepped inside the door and disappeared into the darkness.

"Sadie?" I called.

"Just walk in Sarah, watch." Sadie called; I stepped into the darkness, and found that on the other side it was light. Like the darkness was just a mirage, then I remembered that there's like, a shield blocking mortals from seeing monsters and magic. Like the Minotaur, instead of seeing a raging bull-man in Elmo underwear, they probably see an overly hairy wrestler in Elmo underwear.

"Okay, let's go. At the other end of this tunnel is an entrance to the throne room." Sadie said; pointing in the direction we need to go in, though there was only one direction.

We treaded off down the tunnel. On the walls were ancient Egyptian paintings, like of the people walking sideways with their heads straight? I always thought those were kind of strange. The light seemed to brighten as we walked farther, and brighter, and brighter…

"Sadie, is this supposed to happen?" I asked.

"I don't know this is my first time using this entrance. We shouldn't die though." Sadie said encouragingly, so, it wasn't exactly encouraging.

"Gee, 'shouldn't' makes me feel so safe…" I muttered.

"Ah! Is that sarcasm I heard? Tisk, tisk. There may be hope for you yet Sarah!" Sadie beamed.

I looked up and found that finally, we had reached the door to the throne room. The door was like those you see on Bank vaults. But instead of gears, there were ancient symbols inscribed around the edge. Sadie started pressing certain symbols, and they began to glow. Before pressing the last one, she stopped and turned to me with a sly grin on her face.

"Are you ready to meet Amos?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm ready to see if your entire family is crazy, or if you were just dropped on your head a lot." I muttered the last part under my breathe.

With that, Sadie hit the last symbol, and the door swung open.

**So… how'd you all like it? I thought it was fun! A kind of 'girl's day out' chapter. So, anyway, for the next chapter, I need, hmmm, 10 reviews again! That will bring the story to 30 reviews. So, uh, I hope you guys keep reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel bad; I haven't updated either of my stories in forever! Um, but here's chapter five, and please be patient with my other story. I just started school again and have loads of homework already. Anyway, here's the next chap. ENJOY!**

Chapter 5:

Can I please say one thing about the First Nome? Wow. That's it, it was amazing. It was beautiful with marble floors and colorful draperies on the wall. There were steps leading up to a throne that looked ancient, but stable. The throne room was gigantic.

Sadie nearly made me deaf when she screamed for her uncle. And to make it worse, the walls echoed almost as much as the floor.

Then her uncle appeared out of thin air, scaring the crap out of me. I probably looked like a wide eyed goose.

"Sadie, you've grown so much!" Sadie's uncle proclaimed as he gave his only niece a hug.

"Yeah that's kind of what happens over time." Sadie replied. Her uncle Amos didn't seem to get the sarcasm, either that, or he just ignored her. Then he noticed me standing there.

"Ah, this must be the mixed-blood. Magician and...?"

"Demigod; daughter of the war god Ares," I replied. Amos nodded.

"Yes, yes, you could be the piece that holds everything together, or breaks it apart." He said, I had no idea what he was talking about, but it bothered me. He winked like I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't understand." I said simply.

"You will, in time." Amos replied. After that, I barely remembered the rest of the trip. Until we met the fiery man, that is.

"… Repeating history," He said, I had a small idea what he was talking about.

Then he noticed us, and we ran, and ran, and ran. By the time we opened a portal and got back to Brooklyn house, I was exhausted. Literally, I was ready to collapse right then and there, but we had to talk to Carter, this could be serious.

We met Carter in the training room, where he and Zia were, uh, "practicing" sword play. It was clear they were falling in love with each other, even if they were a bit young. I mean, I was only around 6 months younger than them and all, but I couldn't see myself falling in love with anyone… yet.

"Back in the ancient times…." Blablabla… "Rome captured Egypt and seized power. There was lots of fighting and death…" Blablabla… that's all I understood from what Carter was saying, pretty much what I had suspected. Any-who, I blanked out after that, lost in my thoughts. Go figure…

"Oh, uh, Sarah, you have an Iris message in your room, by the way." Carter said. I didn't reply, I just bolted up the stairs to my room, where, sure enough, an Iris message was waiting.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me what is needed to be seen." Annabeth taught me at camp to say something along those lines. Sure enough, an image appeared, and a curly haired boy was on the screen.

"Uh, are you the one who messaged me?" I asked, kind of uncertain 'because I've never met this boy in my life.

"No, I'm Leo. Zack is who messaged you. ZACK! She's finally answered!" Leo called to somewhere. After a few moments, Zack appeared on the screen and pushed Leo out of the way.

"Uh, hey." I said dumbly. It was just awkward because of the, ya know, kiss.

"Hey, um… how's everything at the mansion?" Zack asked.

"You know, magical. How are things at camp half-blood?" I asked. Zack shrugged in response.

"Magical. So, um, I didn't want to talk to you about the mansion or camp. I uh, wanted to talk about the other night." Zack said. I felt my face drop; I didn't want to talk about it!

"What's to talk about? I completely embarrassed myself, what's new with that?" I asked, kind of snappy.

"I mean, did you mean the kiss?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, I guess so, in a way." I said simply. I didn't want to lie to Zack. I really didn't.

"Well that's good, because I kind of enjoyed the kiss." Zack said with a smug smile on his face. I probably blushed really bad, because he laughed.

"Oh did you now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I did. I just wanted to tell you that I like you a lot Sarah, not just as a friend."

"I like you too Zack. I gotta get back to training, but I'll see you this weekend, kay?" I said.

"Okay, see you then." smiled Zack, I waved my hand through the image and he disappeared.

Oh, ma, god… I needed to scream for a moment. Pillow… pillow… ah! There's a pillow! I shoved my face into the pillow, and well, I screamed. Really loudly, though it was muffled by the pillow.

"I'm guessing you talked to Zack?" a voice said. I turned around and Zia stood in my doorway, leaning against the frame, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I did. You can come in you know." I said. Zia was one of those girls younger girls looked up too, I mean, I wasn't a lot younger than her, but she oozed maturity in a way that made her feel like an adult or an older sister.

"So, what'd her say?" She asked simply, walking over and sitting on the couch.

"He, uh, said he enjoyed the kiss, and that he liked me more than a friend." I replied. Zia suppressed a smile.

"That's good Sarah. Just remember, relationships aren't like in movies, all perfect and happy, they have bumps along the way. And other girls will notice him; you can't go all psycho-possessive girlfriends on him." Zia said. I thought about this and nodded my head.

"Yeah, don't think that would be a good start to a relationship. But, um, what's it like, being in a relationship?" I asked. The question may have sounded stupid, but I have never dated anyone before.

"It's great, to know someone likes you for you more than just a friend. And isn't just into you for your looks, someone who can be your best friend, but still having a romantic side." Zia answered.

Gee, Zia _was_ wise. I mean seriously, that was some deep stuff.

"You know, you're really a great advice giver." I said honestly, Zia laughed.

"Thanks. I gotta get going though; Carter can't cook for the life of him. Just remember what I said, kay?" I nodded and Zia went out the door. Again leaving me to my thoughts.

**What'd you think guys? I thought it was short, but hey, I'm a busy person! Please! Don't through bricks at me..! I want to say, I love you all, and you guys are so supportive! If I have any Directioners (Lovers of one direction) Please check out my story on under **_**livewhilewereyoung99**_**. That's my penname for the site. It's the only story I have, "Gotta be you (a Zayn Malik live story)" Please review too! Shanks!**


End file.
